Ageing
by Kimi4Life
Summary: Since Naraku was defeated Sesshomaru has traveled throughout Japan, seeking personal power. But now that he has it, why is he still unhappy?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha. But I DO own these words.

* * *

They finally stopped for the night. Although the sun was barely skimming the trees in the west, the location happened to be very favorable since it was close to a hot spring AND a cool stream.

Sesshomaru, as usual, was scouting ahead, using all the time he could get before sunset to search for any clues about Naraku. And he, Jaken, was left to set up camp and hunt for their dinner, as usual. "Why he always has to leave me behind I do not know! It's so lonely when I'm by myself." I actually wish that Rin were here again.

Lord Sesshomaru walked into the clearing and sat down at the base of a tree, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed, "I thought you were leaving me behind!"

Lord Sesshomaru said nothing and simply examined the clearing they were making home for the night. He immediately noticed what was missing but said nothing.

It was so quiet with Rin gone, he almost missed the bouquets she gave him and the flower halos and necklaces she made. He, Lord Sesshomaru, wearing a flower crown and necklace; Sesshomaru uncharacteristically snorted at the mental image, although knowing he would have done it to make her happy. He could even hear InuYasha's sarcastic remark, "What's with the flowers Sesshomaru? Should I start calling you Lord of the pansies?" That took the happy gleam from reminiscing right out of his eyes.

He met Rin right after another fight over the Tetsusaiga, when he tried to use a dragon arm to wield the sword and was badly injured. She tried to bring him water, and then food, unknowing that he didn't need either.

But then he found her later, mauled to death by Kouga's wolves, and when his Tensaiga reacted, he brought her back. She was the first one he ever brought back from the dead. One thing, unbeknownst to anyone, that he was glad for.

And then later when Rin was kidnapped by the child-stealing demon, Ongokuki, she asked him that silly question; who could forget her? He didn't want her to think about it and upset herself though, he told her not to say such silly things. But that never meant that he didn't think about it. She was a mortal after all. She would live, and then die of old age, it was a simple fact.

He couldn't change a thing, as much as he disliked it. As much as he searched for an answer, again unbeknownst to anyone, he found nothing that could keep her with him forever. And he, the Demon Lord of the West, panicked, for the first time in his entire life.

A young woman, shortly followed by Jaken, appeared out of the forest carrying a bundle of wood under each arm; he didn't even realize when Jaken left. "Here Lord Sesshomaru, now we have enough wood for the night." Rin exclaimed happily, throwing the bundles down where the fire was to be.

Sesshomaru said nothing and she commenced helping Jaken build and light the fire, knowing her Lord was content with her.

"Master Jaken, do you think we'll ever meet up with Kagome and the others again?"

"Enough nonsense Rin! Lord Sesshomaru would never meet up with InuYasha and his group on purpose! Our meetings are strictly coincidental!" Jaken exclaimed.

"I like Kagome. She's so nice! I wish I could see her again."

Sesshomaru silently listened to their conversation. He had to admit Kagome was... interesting, not to mention he loved to watch his 'dear brother' get sat. He supposed he'd have to watch over their pup when it's born, since InuYasha is so incompetent with his sword. Sesshomaru smirked to himself.

But the fact remained that Rin was aging. She was no longer the little girl he brought back to life. She would notice soon enough that while she aged, he and Jaken remained the same, and he wondered if he was doing the right thing by letting her stay.

Sesshomaru noticed they were leaving in the direction of the stream, "Rin, stay."

"But I was going to help Jaken catch the fish."

"That's okay Rin, I can do it by myself." Jaken protested and left before she can say another word. Rin looked after him a moment, then approached Sesshomaru, kneeling at his feet, "My Lord, did you need to speak to me?"

"Your twentieth year is approaching, do you still wish to follow me?"

Rin froze, a frown marring her pretty features, "Why wouldn't I my lord?"

"Don't you wish for a family?"

"But you and Jaken are my family Lord Sesshomaru. I want to follow you forever." A delighted gleam sprang into her eyes.

"If you so choose."

Rin beamed, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Sesshomaru froze and she was gone an instant later, "Can I go help Jaken with the fish now?"

"Yes."

He watched her leave, running with the occasional skip that she never grew out of. The only thing he could do to make her happy was to let her stay, even if he had to watch her slowly die. He smiled, barely, and began to think up a reason to go though InuYasha's village tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Sesshomaru wearing a flower crown? I'm positive he could pull it off and still look intimidating. Please review! I love reviews! Flames welcome if necessary.


End file.
